Magick Mutants
'' (EP)'' is an EP by Soft Cell, released in 2019 and sold exclusively with limited photo book To Show You I've Been There. Recording EP is a ‘sequel’ release to duo's debut record Mutant Moments, featuring re-recorded versions of Soft Cell's early songs. It is also dedicated to memory of Frank Tovey, featuring a cover of his first single, “Back To Nature”. Tracks were recorded and engineered in 3 various studios: Dean Street Studios in Soho, London (vocals), Kick Studios in Richmond (“Back To Nature”) and Orange Girl Studios in Essex (other tracks). Due to quality limitations of 7″ EP format, tracks were edited to short ‘vinyl’ versions, while full ‘master’ versions were planned to be given in digital format. Release was sold exclusively with limited photo book To Show You I've Been There, both pressed and printed in 1,300 copies. They were announced and become available for pre-order in October 2018, while full track list of the EP was revealed in March 2019. Dave Ball was promoting the EP with the book on radio and podcast interviews, playing some of the tracks from it. At first release date was stated to be April 2019, but in the end it has become May 1th. Upon release, purchasers of the book were also given trough email an archive file containing tracks of the EP in MP3 format (at first in 160 kbps bitrate, later in 320 kbps), as full ‘master’ versions and edits for vinyl (8 files overall). The release of the book and EP was accompanied by a launch party in Soho, London on May 2nd. Other versions Promo CD version of the EP contains ‘master’ mixes and instrumental versions of featured tracks. Artwork Being a follow up to Mutant Moments EP, Magick Mutants also features artworks by Dave Ball. The front cover shows two persons with prominent similarity in appearance to a woman from “Mutant Moments” postcard (drawn by Kris Neat). As with the use of word “magick” in the title, arts also feature occult symbols: unicursal hexagram, crescent moon, a triangle (fire element in alchemy or reference to the Eye of Providence) and pentagrams. Layout design is credited to James McWilliam. Artwork_-_Magick_Mutants_-_Front.png|Front cover Artwork_-_Magick_Mutants_-_Back.png|Back cover Track listing All tracks written by Marc Almond and Dave Ball, except where noted. Personnel *Vocals – Marc Almond *Synthesizers – Dave Ball *Production – Soft Cell *Vocal engineering – Jonny Solway, Rob McFarlane (at Dean Street Studios) *Engineering, programming – Jon Savage (tracks A1, A2 and B1, at Orange Girl Studios), Rick Mulhall (track B2, at Kick Studios) *Mixing – Philip Larsen Trivia * “Mutant Moments” and “Magick Mutants” titles were derived from the title of famous swing song “Magic Moments”. * The launch party of book and EP on May 2nd was also celebrating Dave Ball's 60th birthday (May 3rd). * After the release of EP Marc Almond has revealed, that “Back To Nature” track was mixed incorrectly and it's going to receive a correct mixed follow up trough YouTube (see more: Back To Nature). References Category:A Big Frock Rekord releases Category:2010s releases